Missing bird
by SilverMoonSky
Summary: One morning Zero's family is attacked by a vampire. Traumatized to the point of remember nothing Zero is found by a farmer who in the end raise him. But what if Ichiru was saved that day by another vampire? How will things turn out when they accidentally bump into each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't make any money out of this fanfiction and I don't own Vampire Knight, in anyway.

**A/N**: This is probably going to be Kaname x Zero x Ichiru or Rido x Zero x Kaname or something, gejfsodijfs. I don't know.

* * *

Intro

**Run my love**

* * *

The cold floor creaked under Zeros small feet, the old house not being able to take any weight without moaning about it. Moving though the dark house he left footprints of dirt and melted snow, his heart fluttering wildly at the smallest sound.

Red fingertips touched the light gray door frame, smearing the darkening blood. Having reached the last room Zero knew that the chance of his twin still being alive was utterly small.

It had all happened so fast, he had been upstairs when his mother and father had started to scream. Immediately his body moved on it's own and he soon found himself running down the stairs only to be stopped by his mother.

She gripped his hands, squeezing them as she stressed her words out.

"Zero, listen carefully to me my dear. I want you to run. Run down the path I showed you some weeks ago until you finally reach the main road. When you reach it turn right and keep on running, do not stop until you find someone that can help you. Do you understand?"

Zero tried to protest, he wanted to stay here and help but eventually he nodded. She hugged him close to her heart.

"I love you. Now run!"

He was pushed towards the front door, his mother running back to join his father. It wasn't until then he saw it. His brother in the hands of a monster, a vampire. His mind froze and fear took over, the female vampire was strong, he could feel it.

When he looked at his father barely standing and his mothers deep wounds he knew they wouldn't be able to handle it for much longer. Hesitating he turned around and started to run. He had never fought a vampire before, but he had been training with Yagari-senpai a lot.

His feet were damaged by the rocks as he ran, arms hit by the branches he went past. It wasn't until Zero found the main road that he decided to go against his mothers wishes. His brother, whole family, needed him, he couldn't just leave them to die.

–

And there he was all alone with his parents blood on his hands and clothes, Ichiru gone. Everything finally decided to crash down on him and tears started to fall. Traumatized his mind went blank, as in a trans Zero walked out of the house and through the massive forest. By the time darkness took over his feet were raw and arms scratched.

Because of emotional and physical exhaustion Zero collapsed, his mind deciding to lock away the horrific event, far away, in the back of his mind, where it would be hard to reach if not impossible.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So... what do you think? I wrote this in class so my grammar and spelling really sucks but should I continue? Might change things later on.

Review or PM with your thoughts! - **Evation**


	2. Note!

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

This is not a new chapter, sorry. I just want to inform those who are waiting for a new chapter and people that might not have checked my profile for updates on how my stories are doing.

**My stories**:

Royal blood

Missing bird

Both will be on (small?) hiatus at the moment, until I graduate (yay!?) in June and even after that I want to take some time to just relax and enjoy my newly found freedom, without the stress that school provides.

I also want your opinion on something. Which one of my stories do you want to be updated first? : )

I can't promise anything, but reviews really do get me excited and might actually play a roll in which story that I (write)update first.

Bye for now guys, if you have any questions leave a **review** or **PM** me.

Have a nice day (and hopefully there won't be anymore notes for a while!) – **Evation**

(This message can also be found in my other story Royal Blood)


End file.
